Their Cub
by Valentinesbullet
Summary: Just a few little drabbles of Seifer, Squall, and their son Kisa. Mpreg obviously implied. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Squall or Seifer, but Kisa is mine.

**Note: **Kisa's age differs. Don't want anyone to get confused even though it's a drabble. Mpreg is implied so if you don't like it…hit the back button. Simple as that. Otherwise enjoy!

**Allergies**

Squall walks into the kitchen to wash his dishes and he looks up when he hears multiple sneezes and finds two blondes still in their pajamas and looking like Bahumet chewed them up and spit them back out. Runny noses, red and puffy eyes, a few sneezes, and…well a disheveled appearance to put it in a nutshell.

"Don't you two look fabulous and ready to face the day?"

Seifer grunts and sits at the dining table and tosses the allergy pills in his mouth that the brunette gives to him and washes them down with water. Kisa joins his father and eats the breakfast on the table in front of him and Squall measures out some of what the younger blonde called "Liquid Hell". Language courtesy of Seifer, which Squall had to talk to Kisa about…

"Take your medicine and finish your breakfast cub. Your father and I are going to work in about half an hour and you have to go next door to-"

"Auntie Ma's. I know."

The older blonde sneezes again and Squall wrinkles his nose in disgust when he wipes his nose with his sleeve.

"Seifer?"

"Yeah babe?"

"If you wipe your nose on anything but a tissue…you aren't getting any sex for a month."

"I don't think I could give you any if I wanted to."

"…point taken."

**Mud**

"Seifer."

"Hnn?"

The blonde puts down the newspaper he was reading and looks at his brunette lover expectantly, then wrinkles his nose in disgust when he's handed a ball of mud with green eyes.

"Damn it Kisa! I know it's fun to play in mud…but twice a day every day is too much!"

"Uncle Irvine played with me!"

"Yeah? Well Uncle Irvine's gonna get it."

Emerald eyes widen, and the younger blonde pouts as Seifer carries him to the bathroom at arms length. After filling the tub and undressing his son, the blonde dumps the four-year-old into the tub and tosses the soiled clothes into the laundry basket.

"No more mud. Understand? I'm sick of giving you two baths every day."

"Why doesn't Momma do it?"

"Momma's too damn lazy to take care of you-OW!"

Seifer rubs the back of his head when Squall punches him and he turns to glare at the dark-haired man, only to find storm filled eyes glaring right back at him. If he was anyone but Seifer, he would have cringed and fled the scene…but he was Seifer. He grinned instead.

"Seifer, I suggest that you shut your mouth if you don't want to sleep on the couch."

"If I do that then I wouldn't be me."

"Daddy! You can sleep with me!"

The ex-knight turns to his son and kneels next to the tub, and helps the younger wash himself before draining the tub and retrieving the clean boy. Seifer wraps a towel around the small body and grins when he turns toward squall again.

"That's true…but I have to spend time with your mom too."

"We can all sleep together then!"

"I don't think so."

"Maybe another time cub. For now, you'll sleep in your room."

"Aww…okay."

Seifer hands Kisa to Squall, and steals a kiss from the younger man before allowing him to take their son to his room, and then returns to the living room to finish reading the newspaper. He was gonna get it tonight…and not the kind he wanted.

**Cake**

Seifer was tired from an entire day of teaching a bunch of idiotic kids that made his five-year-old look like a fucking mature adult, and he was ready to just sit down and relax. Of course, he wanted a piece of Kisa's leftover birthday cake before lounging on the couch or whatnot. So the blonde tiredly walks into the kitchen and opens the refrigerator door, only to gawk at its emptiness. No cake, no food…_nothing._ not even a god damn carrot. He hoped to Hyne that Squall was out grocery shopping after noticing his and Kisa's absence.

The front door opens and closes, and a small body runs into the kitchen and instantly attaches itself to Seifer's leg.

"We went shopping!"

"Good. I was starting to think we might have to eat you for dinner!"

The blonde growls playfully as he grabs his son and mercilessly tickles him, and the younger boy squeals with delight before begging to be let go. After a few more moments of tickle torture, Seifer places Kisa back on the ground and helps the now entering, struggling brunette with the load of groceries. After putting the food in their respectful places, the family of three sit on the couch in the living room, and Squall reveals a plastic container of cookies with a rare smile on his smile. It was a small one…but still…

" I felt a bit bad for eating the last piece of cake when you said you were going to have it, so I bought some of your favorite cookies to make up for it."

"Snicker doodles?"

"Of course."

"I love you babe."

Seifer grabs Squall's face and lays a sloppy kiss on his lips, which causes the brunette to scowl, and grabs a couple of cookies. Almasy grin and all.

**Fears**

Squall lifts the covers and slides in bed next to Seifer and buries his face into the blonde's back. Their son was finally down for the night, and all that was left was to relax in bed, enjoy the other's company, and look forward to the next day which had vacation written all over it.

"Momma! You didn't check the closet!"

The brunette groans quietly and nudges Seifer awake who groans in response and mumbles incoherently.

"Who's dying?"

"No one. I forgot to check the closet for monsters in Kisa's room…you go do it."

"Kisa! Go to bed! The only monster in this house is me!"

Seifer adjusts the covers and mutters under his breath again as he makes himself comfortable again, and then opens his eyes when a small hand pats his face after the sound of feet walking into his and Squall's room. A single jade eye opens and its owner sighs when it finds identical jade eyes staring back at him.

"Yeah…but you won't try to eat me."

"…"

Seifer sits up and picks up Kisa and lays him in the middle of the bed and lays back down and closes his eyes.

"Daddy?"

"What Kisa?"

"I got to go potty…"

Seifer groans loudly.

**Rain**

Seifer inhales deeply as the sound of the ocean's waves relaxes him, and he closes his eyes to revel in the peaceful oblivion. The tiny creature on his chest shivers from the slight breeze and the blonde covers the infant with his trench coat. It was a nice day to relax and spend time with the baby and let Squall wind down without having to worry about Kisa.

The ex-knight scrunches his nose up when a drop of water lands on it and he opens his eyes when rain begins to pour down on the two, and Seifer curses as he hurries to his feet. After making sure the baby boy was secure and dry under his trench coat, the blonde runs back to Balamb and into the house next to Zell's mother's. A towel is quickly thrown onto his head as soon as he walks through the door, and Squall takes the child from him.

"Just so you know…that doesn't count as a shower."

"I know that!"

Seifer violently dries his hair with the towel and he tenses up when Kisa sneezes. Squall raises an eyebrow at the man's stillness, and then rolls his eyes when the blonde begins to rant.

"It was sunny just twenty minutes ago…"

"Seifer…"

"…I swear Hyne has something against me…"

"Seifer."

"…and then the damn sky _had_ to take a royal piss…"

"Take off your boots and your coat when you're done ranting about nothing and come eat dinner."

The brunette shakes his head as he walks into the small dining room, leaving behind the baby's father to his ranting. Squall wouldn't wait though. Seifer tended to rant about absolutely nothing for quite a while, and this time was no different. It looked like the blonde was going to eat dinner by himself again.

**A/N: **I would love reviews for this to see if anyone enjoyed it. I'm thinking of writing an actual story if anyone does. So if you would like to see a story, then leave some reviews plz! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own squat…except Kisa. Others authors may use him AS LONG AS YOU ASK FOR PERMISSION FIRST AND GIVE ME CREDIT! Just saying.**

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**Training**

They stood there in awe as they watched their Commander dance with his blade with another cadet. Usually the gunblade specialist didn't fascinate them anymore with his sparring since they trained with him almost everyday…but today was different. The blonde was sparring with his four-year-old son attached to his leg. At first they thought he would be injured during the spar, but that thought was soon banished when Seifer would just move at of harm's way. The man would never bring the Balamb Cub into anything that would surely harm him.

"SEIFER!"

The dueling pair stop, and they, as well as the onlookers, look in the direction of the voice. A wince immediately came from Seifer when they found a very pissed off Headmaster, and he quickly puts on a shit-eating grin. Fuck.

"Yes kitten?"

Squall glares daggers at the older man. "You brought Kisa into the Training Center."

"So? I've done it a million times. I wouldn't bring him if I wasn't positive I could-"

"YOU'RE SPARRING WITH HIM ATTACHED TO YOUR LEG! HE COULD GET HURT!"

Seifer scoffs. "Please Squall. You're the only one that could actually manage to touch him in a spar, and it wouldn't happen because you won't hurt your own cub."

Squall's ears redden once he processes the stares of cadets mentally debating whether to stay or go. "I told you to leave him with Irvine if I'm in a meeting."

"That hardly happens half the time. The baby refuses to let me go for an hour…but fine. I'll watch from the side for the rest of the day today."

"You better."

Squall sends a threatening glare not only to Seifer, but to the cadets as well. If there was so much as a bruise on his cub…Seifer would not be the only one getting punished. The Headmaster walks away after a satisfactory cringe from the students and Seifer walks over to a nearby tree stump and sits on it.

"You heard him. Find a partner to spar with."

The students nod numbly and begin their separate duels and Kisa takes the opportunity to crawl into his father's lap.

"I'm sorry I got you in trouble…"

Seifer sighs and ruffles blonde fluff affectionately. "Yeah. You better be. Your mom is such a joy kill."

**Baked**

Irvine stared at the Headmaster in bed as Seifer tended to his needs. The blonde had called him to come take Kisa for the night, but didn't give a reason why. Well…now he knew. Squall had apparently been chewed up by a Behemoth and when he got back to Garden, surprisingly still in one piece, Dr. Kadowaki healed whatever wounds she could and wrapped the ones remaining before following it with some pain killers. She had given him a little too much, because now Squall was not only pain free…but also loopy. Irvine wasn't sure if it should disturb him or not that the normally quiet brunette was talking. Endlessly.

"Seifer…Seifer. Who's that adorable little boy and the tall man next to him?"

"For the tenth time. Your son and one of our best friends."

"Did we adopt? He looks a lot like you though. Did you have a baby with someone else before we were together?"

Irvine could tell that Seifer was desperately suppressing the urge to bash his head against the wall.

"No kitten…he came from you."

"What? That's a lie! We're both male…right? I'm a male right?"

The sharpshooter stifles a laugh as Squall raises the covers to, he assumed, check his sexuality. When delicate brown eyebrows scrunch together in confusion, Irvine almost had to run out of the room with a very worried Kisa. He had obviously figured out for himself that he was indeed, male.

"Squall…my half-baked lion…go to sleep. When you wake up, I'll tell you how babies come from boys okay?"

The brunette seemed pleased enough with the idea as he settled under the covers. "You promise?"

"Yes. Now…I can't believe I'm actually going to say this to _you_…but please shut the hell up."

"Meanie."

Irvine blinked. Did Squall just call Seifer that?

"Papa?"

Seifer leads the other two out of the room and retrieves an overnight duffle bag from the child's room and hands it to Irvine.

"Are you gonna fix Momma?"

Seifer smirks. "Don't worry kid. Momma will be back to his normal cold self by tomorrow. So you have fun with Uncle Irvine and don't stay up too late."

"Okay."

The older blonde kisses the top of his son's head, and Irvine leads him to the front door, but looks back at Seifer.

"You did record him and take a few pictures to torment him later…right?"

"Of course. Otherwise, I wouldn't be the bastard husband he knows and loves."

Irvine nods in approval and leaves the house with Kisa with a smile on his face. If he knew Seifer, the man would threaten to give the evidence to Selphie, and everyone knew that when Selphie knew something…_everyone_ knew it.

**Try**

"Squall?"

"Hnn?"

"What the hell is this?"

Seifer motions toward the blackened chicken strips and the brunette shrugs.

"Chicken strips and fries."

"Who the fuck said you could cook?"

"Kisa was hungry and you were taking a nap."

"Oh shit…please don't tell me the baby ate this."

Squall pouts. "No. He looked at it once before walking away saying he'd wait until you woke up."

Seifer's head met the table in relief. If _that_ wasn't something to be relieved about, then he didn't know what was. From the looks of the food, Squall had used a few things he wasn't supposed to.

"How did you fry them Squall?"

"On a pan with oil like the directions said."

Seifer dreaded the answer to his next question. "What oil?"

"Gunblade oil."

Seifer decided that the table was a good place to start trying to crack his skull as he began to smack his head repeatedly against it. He loved the brunette. He really did…but he was so damn naïve when it came to cooking.

"Babe. Repeat after me: The uses of gunblade oil are limited to gunblades and your ass."

"Seifer-"

"DO IT!"

Squall rolls his eyes. "The uses of gunblade oil are limited to gunblades and my ass."

"Yes. Now. Repeat after me again: The oils used for cooking are either vegetable, canola, or olive oil if nothing else is available. That shit is expensive."

"I get it Seifer. I'll leave the cooking to you so I don't poison our cub."

"Thank you. You possibly could have saved me from an early death."

"Seifer?"

"What babe?"

"Repeat after me: I must NEVER do the fucking laundry because I mix the colors with the whites."

Seifer brushes his hand through his hair. "Okay. We're even. You leave cooking to me, and I'll leave cleaning to you."

"Good. Now fix lunch for the cub."

**Misunderstanding**

The two stared helplessly at Kisa as he cried. The cadets had accidentally bumped into the boy while he was eating his ice cream, which caused the sweet treat to topple onto the floor. The didn't have a single gil in their pocket, and they were to afraid to go tell one of his parents.

"What do we do? Walk away?"

"No! He'll rat us out! Maybe we can tell Instructor Kinneas. He's a little more lenient."

"He has a class right now."

"I guess we'll have to-"

"That's pretty low. Picking on little kids and making them cry."

The two boys stiffen at the sound of knuckles cracking and then slowly turn around to find Zell.

"I-Instructor…w-we…it's not what you think!"

Blue eyes flare with anger. "Humor me."

"We weren't paying attention and we bumped into him!"

"He dropped his ice cream."

Zell blinks at the two before turning to the sniffling child and kneeling down.

"Kisa…is what they said true?"

Kisa hiccups and nods. "I'm sorry Uncle Zell…"

"Sorry for what? An accident is an accident. Come on. I'll get you a new one."

The younger blonde nods and takes the martial artist's hand, who looks back to the cowering cadets and points at the sticky mess on the ground.

"Clean it up, and next time, pay attention to where you're walking."

The two students nod and Zell takes Kisa back to the cafeteria. Once the child is seated at a table with a new ice cream and eating happily, the older blonde sighs and crosses his arms.

"You've got the entire Garden eating out of your hand."


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: A few things that popped in my head that I think some of you would appreciate.**

**Denial**

"So what's it like being gay?"

A single golden eyebrow twitches before Seifer grabs the front of Zell's shirt and pulls him close with an angry sneer. Why did everyone insist he was gay just because he was with Squall? It didn't mean anything!

"Listen here Chicken…I'm not gay."

Zell scoffs. "Please. What do you call fucking a guy, _knocking him up_, and marrying him?"

Seifer grins. "See…I'm not gay…but I'm not straight either."

Zell raises and eyebrow as the older blonde releases him and they both sit back in their seats. The martial artist motions for the ex-knight to continue and Seifer folds his arms.

"So you're bi?"

"Hell no! There's straight, there's gay, and then there's Squall."

"I seriously don't get your train of thought."

"I'm just a faithful lover to a tight-assed beauty that can bear my children."

Kisa walks over once overhearing the conversation and promptly sits in his father's lap and eats his meal.

"Just admit you're gay and move on."

"I'm not gay! What are you? Five? Get off my lap and stop eating my lunch!"

The youngest blonde tilts his head back and smiles. "No, but I'm your baby boy and you can't say no to me."

Seifer grumbles and sprawls against his chair in defeat as his son continues consuming his meal. The kid was right. He couldn't say no to him.

"Now you're a pedophile."

Seifer glares at Zell and kicks his shins under the table.

**Break**

"Hang on. I gotta tell my parents I'm leaving."

Irvine nods and follows the blonde out of his room and Kisa motions for him to wait at the top of the stairs once he heard a very audible moan. It was probably something the gunslinger wouldn't want to hear. As for him…he didn't really have a choice. His room was right next to his parents…and it sadly didn't faze him anymore.

"Dad. I'm leaving with Irvine."

A loud creak, a crash, and a few more moans. "Fine. Be back for dinner."

"Okay. We're going to have wild, hot sex in an alley too."

"Great. Just don't get pregnant."

Kisa deadpans at the wooden door in front of him. _That's_ what he was worried about? He hasn't even been near a Malboro lately.

"Don't break my mom."

Seifer swears loudly. "Hyne! Let me fuck him in peace!"

"Honestly Seifer. Could you be more-"

"Yes. Kisa! I'm doing-"

SMACK!

Kisa snickers as he walks back toward Irvine and watches the brunette smack his face. Amethyst eyes peer through half-gloved fingers and the owner sighs.

"I've got to hand it to your dad. He has no shame."

"You gotta love him."

**Pester**

"Please?"

"No."

"Pleeeease Daddy?"

Seifer sighs and rubs his eyes as he walks through Garden with a very hyper blonde on his back. The boy was continuously bugging him to play with him or help him train, and he didn't have the time to. He had paperwork piling up…and seriously…who the hell gave Kisa sugar? Ohhhh he was going to hunt them down and make them pay.

"I'm busy lion cub. Ask your mother or Irvine."

Kisa tightens his hold around his father to keep himself on the man's back and pouts. "Momma's busy too and Irvy doesn't use a gunblade."

The Commander did his best to ignore both his son and the whispering students when they saw his son on his back. At this rate, he only had one choice, and he didn't like it very much. At least the boy hadn't been on missions recently.

"Dadddddddyyyyyy!"

Seifer finally reaches his destination of the cafeteria, finds Irvine, and swiftly deposits his sugar-high son in the gunman's lap.

"Take care of this for me. Someone gave him sugar."

Irvine grins and mock salutes the blonde. Once the father walks away, the gunslinger stands up with the teenager, who takes his place on his boyfriend's back.

"Sorry ladies. Duty calls…and I got permission this time."

Quistis shakes her head. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that."

Fujin glares at Irvine. "CAREFUL."

"I'm not going to get him pregnant." Fujin sighs and Irvine begins to walk away. "At least not yet."

"BASTARD."

**Fears**

There was so much of it. On him…around him. Seifer was hyperventilating. His baby was bleeding to death in his arms and he couldn't do a thing about it. He had no potions and there was no medical help nearby…so all he could do was hold him.

"Papa…?"

Identical jade eyes meet his own and the man shushes the dying teen and brushes his hair back.

"Save your strength. I'm right here."

"I'm sorry."

"No. Don't you dare apologize. Things happen."

Kisa nods and the movement causes him to cough violently , and he turns away to spit out the blood. After he settles somewhat, he turns back to Seifer's chest and relaxes against his father as his wounds continue to bleed out. A single tear falls from Seifer's face and onto Kisa's, and the younger reaches up and wipes it off his cheek before looking back up at his father.

"Dad…don't cry."

Seifer holds his son closer to his chest and leans closer to him.

"I love you Kisa. Don't you dare think otherwise."

"I know Dad…I love you too."

Seifer let the tears fall freely when the younger closes his eyes and releases his final breath. He holds the lifeless shell closer to his body and shakes as sobs wrack his body. It wasn't fair. The boy had only started to live…their family had more memories to make…and he was gone. Just like that.

"…er. Seifer!"

Seifer gasps for breath as he sits up, and he looks around the room as he regains his bearings. He was in his and Squall's room…and the brunette was looking very concerned. Why was he-wait…he was wiping something off the blonde's face. Tears. He was dreaming…but it had seemed so real.

"Why are you crying?"

"Where's Kisa?"

"He's sleeping in his room."

The older man gets out of bed and leaves the room with squall close behind, and he quietly enters his son's room and sighs with relief. He was sleeping safely in bed. No injuries…no blood. Seifer walks over to the bed, leans down, and gently kisses the teenagers forehead. He moves away and returns with Squall to their room, and they both get back into bed.

"Are you okay?"

Seifer closes his eyes and nods. "Yeah…just a bad dream."

"What you did…that wasn't like you."

"Yeah…well…you never know when something might happen."

Squall nods in understanding, moves closer to the blonde, and tucks his head under the blonde's chin and curls into his chest. Seifer wraps an arm around the brunette and makes himself comfortable again, and then grunts in surprise when another body crawls into bed next to him.

"Kisa?"

"I had a nightmare…can I stay in here tonight?"

**SSKSSKSSK**

**A/N: Okay here's another entry. I only put this as complete because I just add on if I think of anything. Let me know if you have a favorite so far from what I've posted. I'm curious to know. Reviews plz!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Truth**

"I know Mom and Dad used to be rivals…so I'm wondering…how did they manage to get into a romantic relationship?"

Irvine stops cutting the chicken on the counter and turns to look at his boyfriend before grinning and returning to his task of making dinner.

"Why are you grinning?"

"You really want to know?"

"No. I'm just asking for the hell of it."

"How much do you know?"

"That Dad only went to the sorceress to protect my mother…but that doesn't tell me anything. Maybe Dad wasn't being a total asshole for once in his life."

Irvine finishes preparing the dish and pops it into the oven before turning back to Kisa. The teen didn't even know how right he was. Seifer was always a total bastard, but even he had his moments. Maybe the man wouldn't openly admit it but he always had a soft spot for the brunette.

"Your parents rivalry was really just a terrible disguise of their real feelings for each other."

"So when you say it was terrible…"

"There was no point to it. We all saw through it. Even Zell. I personally think they weren't really trying to hide it."

"Didn't they try to hide it by dating that one girl?"

"It would've been believable if they looked happy with Rinoa. Your mother ruined that cover-up."

Kisa smirks as he walks over to the fridge and grabs a soda.

"Mom would be lost without my dad when it comes to relationships."

"They pretty much gave up trying to cover up their relationship after the war. Your father went missing for a few months, and Squall was going crazy looking for him. When Seifer finally showed up…well…"

"Well what?"

"You were conceived near the front gate."

Kisa spews his soda.

**Art**

"Daddy…I need a new marker."

Seifer rolls his eyes as he takes a Sharpie out of a box and chucks it at his son's head. He seriously didn't understand why Kisa called him that when he was seventeen. Although…he probably preferred it over old man.

"Now can I do my paperwork without any interruptions?"

"At least until this marker runs out of ink."

Seifer sighs and returns to the paperwork on his desk. He, Kisa, and a currently napping Irvine were in the Headmaster's/Commander's office and while he was doing paperwork, Kisa was-

Squall walks in. "What are you doing cub?"

"Drawing."

"Do that on paper. Not Irvine."

Kisa sticks his tongue out and returns to his living canvas, making Squall know full well that he wasn't going to finish his project on paper. Then again it was Irvine…the sharpshooter probably wouldn't care. Besides, he was sleeping on the floor…shirtless…with his back exposed for Kisa's entertainment. He was basically asking for it. It looked like the teen had already tackled the front too.

"Your mother brought lunch lion cub. Come eat."

"I'm almost finished."

Seifer raises an eyebrow after looking at the sharpshooter's back. "Is that-"

"Okay! Done!"

Kisa caps the marker in his hand and returns it to his father before accepting the Styrofoam box from Squall, and immediately takes his place in his father's lap. Seifer sighs and continues to eat his lunch, and after a few more minutes, both he and Squall stop their forks halfway to their mouths when Irvine wakes up and moves to his feet. There, beneath his navel were the words: PROPERTY OF KISA ALMASY with an arrow pointing down.

Amethyst eyes blink at the couple in confusion. "What's wrong?"

Squall wordlessly points at the standing mirror nearby and Irvine raises an eyebrow after discovering the artwork on his body. He had to admit…Kisa was quite the artist. How did he even know what he looked like when they had sex?

Kisa smirks mischievously. "You haven't even seen your back yet."

Squall and Seifer face palm.

**Tease**

The little shit.

Irvine knew that Kisa was doing it on purpose. The stretching, the sighing…the _purring._ When the blonde purred…he was begging for the sharpshooter's attention because the sounds he made had his male classmate's flustered, and it _pissed him off_. The lion cub was _his_. If other men so much as _looked_ at him when his little lion was purring, Irvine snapped. The downside though…he couldn't do anything in class unless they openly started to hump him. SeeD and students knew about their relationship and wouldn't dare risk their life just to cop a feel, but when Kisa was like this…Irvine couldn't really blame them. For lack of a better description, Balamb Garden's cub was horny…much like a cat in heat.

He got it from his mother, but sadly, the students were more afraid of Seifer then they were of Irvine.

"I want a paragraph on each known GF's special ability, semi's included, and how to correctly use them in battle. I want it on my desk at the end of class."

"That's not the only thing he wants on his desk."

The classroom fills with the sound of snickers and Irvine's face heats up with both anger and embarrassment. It also didn't help when there was another purr. His pants were starting to get tight.

"I'll make it two paragraphs if you don't shut up."

The students grumble and work on their papers, and Irvine attempts to ignore Kisa. That turned out to be harder than he thought. He had to endure an hour of the blonde's sexual antics after he had finished his work and almost gave in. When the students finally dropped their reports on his desk, with a few lewd remarks, and left the room, Irvine grabbed his boyfriend, bent him over his desk, and had his way with him.

**Unsatisfied**

Irvine had a problem. He was horny. Usually he would just hunt his boyfriend down…and he did…but Raijin was with him. When the well-built man was with his little lion, it meant one thing.

Kisa had been around Malboro's.

Seifer made Raijin his son's bodyguard when that happened because he did NOT want to be a grandfather at thirty-five. The man was given strict orders not to let Irvine even _touch_ him or come within three feet of the boy. Seifer had the suspicion that the sharpshooter had the ability to knock-up his son just with his presence.

Needless to say, Irvine felt like he was complimented _and_ insulted…not to mention he was wary of the fact that he was cock-blocked by another man.

**IKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIK**

**Summary: Again…let me know if you have a favorite out of ALL my drabbles. I'm curious to know what you people enjoyed.**


End file.
